


Between

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [251]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: between: preposition: bē-twēn: in the space that separates; in the time that separates
Middle English betwene, preposition & adverb, from Old English betwēonum, from be- + -twēonum (dative plural) (akin to Gothic tweihnai two each); akin to Old English twā two
First Known Use: before 12th century





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short bit for my 450th...a big thank you to my lovelies <3

Between the cases, and the dramas and traumas that played out so publicly on the blogosphere, the tabloid press and elsewhere, when left to their own devices, life was usually quite peaceful at Baker Street, notwithstanding the occasional strop or disagreement over whose turn it was to clean out the fridge.

If one happened to walk into their flat unannounced, (Lestrade did this just the once, and learned his lesson) one would usually find them cuddled on the couch, or sitting across from one another in their chairs, seeming to be lost in thought on a case, when in actuality, Sherlock was staring into John's eyes attempting to determine their exact colour.

"They are a lovely shade of...indigo, but if I do this - hmmm...interesting."

"What?"

"They are now a dark brown. Hmmm..."

"Do that again?"

"This?"

"Uhmhmm...yeah...right there..."

"Intriguing."

"Now they are almost black."

"Reall - damn. That, there -"

 

Ping.

Ping.

 

"Sherlock?"

 

Ping.

Ping.

 

"Sherlock, both our phones are - oh, holy -"

 

Pin-.

 

"That's the third phone this month. Next time just turn it off, love?"

"Takes too much time."

"Oh, and taking a hammer to it takes less time?"

"Of course not, but it's so much more satisfying, don't you think?"

"What about -"

"the case?"

"Mmmhmm."

"This one's about a 5. Do you really want me to stop doing this for a 5?"

"God, no."


End file.
